The present invention relates to seismic cables in general and in particular to seabed laid seismic cables. Such cables are arranged to be installed in arrays to cover a certain area on the seabed. The seismic cables are designed to detect sound wave signals reflected from subsea oil and gas reservoirs when air guns are detonated in the sea.
The seismic cables include a number of sensor devices which are powered from a surface vessel. The array of seabed seismic cables may also include electronic units for signal processing. The cables therefore also include power conductors for the electronic units and for the sensors, as well as signal conductors for interconnections and transmitting processed signals detected by the sensors to the vessel.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved seabed laid seismic cable which can be manufactured in long lengths. The main features of the invention are defined in the accompanying claims. With this invention a type of seismic cable has been obtained, which is suitable for installation on the seabed and which can be connected in arrays.